Hands
by Melissande
Summary: He was really good with his hands. One shot. Lita?


Title: Hidden Agenda

Author: Mel

Summary: What happens when you throw in a couple of newbies, a couple of feuding wrestlers with many enemies, a bet and a few harebrained kidnapping schemes? Hmm sex, drugs and wrestling would be the answer.

Dist: Ask

Disclaimer: I only own the mixed up plot, Idina, and Bella.

Rating: PG13

Spoilers: None, most of this is made up and come real matches/feuds will be used but not really. Why it's called fiction.

Warnings: Minor Diva Bashing of multiple Divas, esp. Candice and Ashley, so if you like them then you have been warned

Notes: No more roster split. Rated RKO is still a tag team. Cena was never hurt. Candice is still the Women's Champion. Edge was never injured. This is a rewrite of another story.

Pairings: Edge/TBA, Orton/OC, Cena/OC

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter One: When Love and Hate Collide

"So are you ready for your RAW debut?" The voice of a 5'7 ivory skinned brunette asked the passenger, a 5'6 raven haired Latina, of the 2007 rented Yukon Denali.

The woman let out a sigh. "Damn right. I love wrestling in the indys and OVW is cool, but this is finally what I've been dreaming about my whole life."

The two women shared a smile. Both had enjoyed their tenures in the trenches. That is where the two had met and become friends, then when they both were contacted by the WWE and given contracts, it had been a dream come true. They both moved to Louisville to be in the OVW and they shared a house there.

Bella, the ivory skinned driver, smiled at her friend. She had received a call up to the main roster about six months ago. She had had a debut match against Maria. She eventually made a name for herself on the roster and was said to be watched closely by management.

"I know girl, I know, "Bella said in answer to her friend, "So a few warnings before we arrive, do not allow Maria to interview you, you'll want to blow her brains or your own brains out. When you see Candice start to dance or pout, just mention sex change operation and she'll shut up. How she managed to become Women's Champion is beyond me."

Both women shook their heads. They'd both have rather seen Torrie or even Maria as Women's Champion before Candice.

"Most of the girls are exactly what you see on television, bitches with huge egos. In the locker room, stay away from pretty much everyone unless you want to be gossiped about or have to deal with stupidity. The only really cool people are Mickie, Torrie and Melina, Victoria is cool as long as you don't piss her off or mention Trish, Christy or Torrie near her. She's still pissed at Torrie for being pretty, don't ask."

She said at the look she got. "Umm even though the rosters are joined we still have shows that each primarily appears on, but you never really know what show you'll end up on at times. If you have an appearance on ECW, pray it's not as part of Extreme Slut-a-thon, excuse me Expose. Layla is hyper and makes the energizer bunny look tame. Kelly is a ditz who likes to get naked, the guys love her. Brooke is okay, when you can get her away from Kelly."

"Okay, umm, B, I know all this. So why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you because you think you know then you see it for real. So you'll like my warnings and commentary once you see the diva's locker room, which I won't be sharing anymore except for after the show to clean up."

"Why is that?"

"I'm part of a "stable" now as I was informed by management. You know the management who's brilliant idea was to make me manger of Orton, all because I accidentally called Candice a whore onscreen during our match last month, in which I had to job to the whore, just like Mickie and Melina have had to. I know she's sleeping with someone."

"Yeah she has to be to have won the belt and kept it. You were so pissed off about that. I don't see why you hate Orton so much, he can't be all that bad. I mean you don't really talk about him other than to say he's an egotistical ass."

"And he is."

"sure but he's a good looking egotistical ass, and he has a good looking ass to add."

Eye roll.

"Whatever D, you don't deal with him on a regular basis."

"I won't mind dealing with him on a regular basis."

"Well if the girls know we're friends, then you'll be dealing with it, because they'll ostracize you from the locker room. Like they did me after I was forced to join him."

"Umm B I saw the segment on TV, you didn't' look all that upset.."

"Well that was staged. I was reading from a script my friend. What I didn't' tell you is that I was given a choice, manage Orton or Snitsky."

At the mention of Snitsky, both women cringed. Bella used the break in conversation to turn into the arena parking lot.

"I suppose that is a good reason to know look upset. But I mean he really can't be all that bad."

"Well whatever you think about him and I know about him are different thngs, I suppose. You'll learn. One thing now that I manage him I have enemies of all sorts. Mostly people I have never even spoken to because of him."

"Yeah I could see where that would suck but he can protect you right and this stable you're in right?"

"I guess. I could see Edge protecting me, he's pretty cool. It doesn't matter what the fans or others think of him he doesn't care. That's pretty sexy, in a twisted way."

"Aww I think someone has a crush."

"No, not really." The woman said as she parked the large SUV into a space near the entrance of the Bilo Center in Greenville, SC, the city that was currently hosting the WWE roster.

"Oh I think you're in denial."

"No trust me I'm not. I like him he's cool, but he's taken by a close friend of mine actually. And anyway I don't date guys on the roster."

"Whatever. What you have a close friend other than me?"

"Well I do have to talk to someone on the road you're haven't been here, silly. And anyway I've been on the road six months I would hope I'd have made at least one or two friends."

"True."

The conversation continued as the women got out of the car and walked to the back to get their gear and bags out.

"oh I forgot to mention that most of the guys are perverted dimwits, hence no dating co-workers, besides after dating Ken Kennedy for all of a month that one time, no way in hell. The only really cool guys that I've made friends with thus far are Phil and Jeff hardy, both of whom hate my clients, but over look it to be friends with me or so they tell me."

"Okay. You do realize I think you're crazy right?"

"So? Oh one more thing I think you'll find amusing."

"Yes?" The woman asked as they entered the arena.

"Because of whom my guys are currently pissing off, one of them has to escort me to the ring if I have a match for my "safety.'"

"What?"

"Yeah, I was told earlier today in a meeting with Stephanie that one of them was to escort me to the ring and act as my valet in order for me to focus on the match at hand. And if one of them doesn't they don't' get a title shot for like a month or something. Also they have to walk out to my music."

The women broke out in laughter as they entered the arena, not noticing their conversation had been heard with great interest by several people.

-X-x-X-

"Shit man."

"What?"

"We're in an inter gender match tonight."

"what? Who the hell did we piss off this time."

"Stephanie McMahon it appears."

"I can't believe this. I guess we should hope our wayward valet is here early so we can practice and talk strategy."

"Pfft yeah Bella be early? I'd like to see that.'

"man what is your problem? She didn't want to valet for you anymore than you wanted her. She was forced to do it."

"No she wasn't. It was just punishment."

"Yeah, but it was more than that. Stephanie gave her a choice, either you or Snitsky. And if she said no to both then she was going to have to look for a new job. So you were the lesser of two evils so to speak, and lucky for her you and I joined up, so at least she has some pleasant conversation."

"dude you're an idiot. I do suppose I am better than Snitsky. I just don't like having a woman around. You have to look after her, help her, save her. She's a liability and I, we, don't need that. We have titles to focus on. I mean it's good to have her around for sight's sake. She's not too bad to look at and I'm sure with a little buttering up she could be a nice bed warmer."

"Hold up Rando you are not going to sleep with her then throw her away. I won't allow it. She's not a random piece of ass. She's my friend and if you hurt her friend or no, I'll kick your ass, as might I ask will Punk, Jeff and Melina."

"So what…they already want to kick my ass and Melina all I have to do is offer to sleep with her and she'll back down. Why though are you willing to defend her like that? You got a thing for her?"

"No. I'm just saying, don't hurt her, it will make this tense situation even worse. And if she gets hurt at either of our expense somehow, no title shots. So keep your dick in your pants please at least around her."

:"Whatever man, so who's keeping your bed warm these days since you say no to liking her."

"You wish you knew. Moving on though who are our opponents for the night?"

"We are set to actually be the main event for the end of hour two, not bad, against…."

"Yeah?"

Look of horror.

"Who? Randy who?"

"We're facing…"

"Yes…???"

"We're facing The Great Khali, Dusty Rhodes, Ken Kennedy, Candice Michelle, and Ashley Massaro."

"What?!? Us three against them?"

"No they added two people to our team…John Cena, great, and a new girl…Idina."

"Great so not only do we have to deal with those idiots, add to it Dusty's son, who hates you, the Great Khali's translator, but we have a new girl? And Cena's on our team?"

"Yeah. And this means Candice will try to hit on me, Ashley will try to feel me up and the others guys will go after our valet so we don't get any title matches. And damn Cena's just freakin' annoying."

"This just sucks royally. John can tolerate me more than he can tolerate you at times." At this Edge received a look from Randy. "Fine he can't stand either of us but he seems to like Bella enough, or tolerate her at least. He has left her alone at ring side. And this new girl…well that won't be that bad. She was just called up so maybe a little green but I'm sure she can hold her own against Candice and Ashley, like Bella can."

"Sure like Bella can."

"Dude you've seen her wrestle you have to admit if you had to have a girl on your side it would be better to have one that can actually wrestle and isn't Melina or Mickie. She can do more in the ring than Candice, the women's champion, and Ashley can and she's only been on the main roster for a six months."

"Whatever. But you forget this is inter gender, meaning women can face man."

"Oh shit. We're screwed."

"Yeah. Screwed."

-X-x-X-

"Dad! Dad? Where are you?" The voice of Cody Rhodes shouted throughout the locker room he was sharing with his father. When the boy had made his Raw, he made an instant enemy in Randy Orton, a man who he now hated after being soundly defeated and humiliated by the man.

"I'm right here, boy, what is?"

Dusty Rhodes dressed in his characteristic poka dotted ring gear, cowboy boots and carrying a cowbell came into the main area of the locker room, looking a little bit annoyed with his son for yelled for him.

"Dad I have a perfect plan to ruin Randy's career."

Dusty got an oh really look on his face. "How?"

"Let me tell the story. You know he and Edge have a manager, Bella, well comes to find out if she gets hurt the guys don't' get a title shot for a long time."

"Okay and what do you want to do with this information Cody?"

"Well I'm wondering what happens if say she gets kidnapped or hurt badly enough to be out of action for a while."

"Cody are you wanting to do something to this woman to get to Orton?"

"Maybe."

"Son, I'm not too much one for hurting a woman."

"Yeah, well, neither am I, but she paired up with Orton, so to me that means she's an open target. She can be easily used to get to him."

Dusty ran a hand over his face thinking about his son's idea and the consequences if they failed.

After what felt like an eternity to the twenty-two year old Dusty spoke.

"What do you know about this woman?"

"I saw her around OVW, I kinda of avoided her. I know she lives there and still goes there to train. She has very few friends on this roster. She's wary of most the guys, but if I come across as nice, maybe it will open her up to us."

Sigh. "If this is what you want to do boy, we'll do it. I'd do anything for you and after the way Randy humiliated you this is understandable. So tonight we have an inter gender match with the trio and two others, we'll see how she reacts tonight. Maybe get into a position where you can save her or help her somehow. Ingratiate yourself to her, it will make your plan work easier."

"Thanks Dad."

Cody said to his father as he pulled him in for a hug.

"You're welcome son, you're welcome."

-X-x-X-

"Man have you seen the match list?"

"Not yet seein' as I'm just now getting' here and all." The reply of John Cena came as he entered the locker room he was sharing that night with Jeff Hardy- an odd pairing, but the past few weeks it had worked for the two men.

"Well it's gonna be an interesting night for you."

"Why is that?" Cena asked as he sat down his bag and shook out some tension in his shoulders.

"Well you are main event of hour two tonight."

"Okay."

"And well you're opponents are The Great Khali, Dusty Rhodes, Kennedy, Ashley and Candice."

"Hmm, me against all them?"

"Well you're not alone. You're team consists of Rated RKO, their manager and a new girl named Idina."

Cena looked slightly pissed off. "Well who did I piss off to deserve this?"

"I don't know," the North Carolina native said, "but I hope your luck don't rub off on me."

Smile from Cena. "Sure, you're so supportive man."

Cena sighed. "Well I guess I better go find my team mates so we can try to plan a strategy to where we don't kill one another."

"Later man."

xxxx

"D, have you seen the match list?" Bella asked her fellow employee as the pair entered the arena's main underbelly hallway.

"Umm B we just got here. How would I have been able to see the match list?"

"Well it happens to be posted to the left side of your head. So I would think it's in your eye sight. But that's just me."

An eye roll from Idina was the only answer Bella received as Idina turned her head to read.

Several moments pasted before the brunette received a reaction from her travel partner.

The Latina let out a gasp and began to swear profusely in Spanish.

"Idina! Hush. People are looking at us."

Idina didn't let Bella's comment faze her. She didn't care about the looks she was receiving from minor superstars and backstage staffers.

"What the hell?"

"Idina!"

The call of her name seemed to snap Idina back to reality.

She grew more quietly as she spoke. "What in the world is management thinking?"

Bella nodded. "yeah umm it would seem as though you should just skip the locker room and come to mine. That way we can talk strategy. And yeah. Figure out ways to not get ourselves seriously injured or killed."

The woman nodded as she followed her friend to the locker room of Rated RKO.

0x0x0x0x

John Cena let out a sigh. He wasn't sure who he'd upset but his night was going to majorly suck as far as he was concerned, but hey maybe things would look up as the night went on.

As he reached the locker room of Rated RKO he squared his shoulders and knocked.

-x-x-x-


End file.
